Robe
by AnnalieghElizaJosephine
Summary: The cullens are throwing a house party, Bella goes over to get ready with the help of Alice and Rose. Alice decides to put Bella in her 'favorite' Robe... And that occurs and begins an very awkward situation invovling her long time crush Edward and his shower or maybe his bed? 3-shot
1. Party

**_Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or the characters._**

_This is my first fanfic and it is dedicated to my besty, so enjoy and review :p_

_~0o0~_

_Well to fill you in on the down low I Isabella Marie Swan am in love with my best friend's twin brother Edward for ten years running now. I moved to Forks when I was eight and saw him my first day here and couldn't get him out of my head since forever. They have an older brother Emmett who is in our year since he got kept down because of his dyslexia. They met the Hale twins Rose and Jasper and their lives basically clicked into place, they were all beautiful. But Alice had to have me and since then we have been inseparable joined at the hip. Alice knows I have the hots for her brother but she doesn't know I love him. Edward doesn't even know I exist, well he dose but he doesn't pay attention to me. I'm like one of the guys to him. Well I seem like a guy and unlike then I'm not beautiful. I have brown mosey hair that drops mid back, I'm small and unnoticeable. Don't get me wrong I have the curves and generous breast but I keep it all hidden under my baggy band shirts. My eyes are a dull brown and I have fat lips that form a permanent pout when I'm concentrating. My life sucks, I may have the friends and the brains, but I can't get him out of my head and it sucks because nothing will ever come from it… _

~0o0~

I got to the Cullen's house at five past five; _Alice is going to kill me._ I parked my old red truck in the drive listening to it sadly as it groaned in protest at the movements. Quickly grabbing my overnight bag off the passenger seat I made a run for it to the front door, banging on it loudly. As I waited I pulled back my wet hair from my face. Only having five minutes to get ready before I left I had let my hair dangle, no make-up and just plain yoga pants, band t-shirt and chucks.

They were going to make me up anyway what was the point. Well the point answered the door, the God himself Edward Cullen. He was so hot in loss hipped denim jeans, a tight muscle t-shirt. He had beautiful chestnut sex hair, chiselled jaw, full lush lips and the deepest eyes of emerald green I could just drown in. He is a God and I am standing before this god make-up- less and in sweats, _the world hates me._

'Um…Hey Bella?' He said my name as if in question of who I was.

Was it that bad that he didn't even recognise me, and then I realized that I was staring at him gobsmacked and caught ogling his goods. I turned crimson and knew it was set to stay for a while.

'Um…h-hi…Edward-d.' I smile sheepishly at him, rubbing my arm and looking down at my feet.

'Hey Bells… do you enjoy what you see?' He gave me a cocky smirk leaning against the door jam.

'Um…' I began but Alice came to my rescue in that second running down the stair in nothing but a bra and boy shorts.

'Bella. Quickly we don't have much time mum changed the times to seven instead of eight and you need to have a shower.' Alice glanced at me with a grimace then turned to go back up the stairs, 'Come on.'

'But Alice I already had a shower…' I trailed of as she turned to glare at me.

'You need to use my conditioner to make you hair all shinny. Now mush! I even bought strawberry scented just for you.' Alice disappeared up the stairs in a flurry.

I rolled my eyes and went to move inside when I noticed Edward had his legs stretched out so I couldn't get past without climbing.

'Excuse me Edward.' I said and made to go forward again but he stayed in place.

'Not until you answer my question Bells.' He gave me that panty wetting crooked grin.

'Edward please move, Alice will get pissed at both of us.' As if on cue Alice screamed my name at the top of her lungs in an attempt to get me to hurry up.

'No.' he said stubbornly, 'You answer my question or attempt to climb over.' He smiled darkly at his new found blackmail, 'Alice will be pissed if you don't hurry so quick talk away.'

I looked at him in the eye than at his feet, then back to him. To his shock in one quick motion I swung my leg over his two causing me to be straddling him. I kept my head down as I quickly hosted my straps up and rested my hands on his inner thighs to use as leverage to swing my other leg over, in doing so my hands slipped up till they touched the inner seam of his jeans effectively rubbing his crotch. I hear him take in a sharp breath but didn't stay long enough to find out if he was pissed or not because I was up the stairs in a flash, slamming Alice's bedroom door closed.

'There you are. Why are you all red and look like you're a deer caught in headlights?' Alice looked me up and down, but before I could answer she waved it away saying, 'Not important, later. Okay so Rose is in my shower and Jasper is in Emmett's so you will have to use Edwards bathroom,' Before I could protest she continued, 'Now here is the conditioner and just put the robe on now and wear it back to the room. I got you some sexy lingerie and your clothes so don't worry; now strip and of you go.' She gave me a pat on my tosh before walking into the bathroom to hurry up Rose.

Not wanting to fight with the ferocious pixie I striped and put on the robe. Which did not cover enough of my body it was a light blue silk robe which just covered my now bare ass and left a wedge shaped 'V' of my breast showing. The cold air caused my nipples to pebble making them tent slightly through the thin material of the robe, _shit._

'Alice!' I called quickly.

She came out in a rush then stopped with a smirk, seeing my attire which I will have to wear all the way down the hall to Edward's room and in front of him.

'Alice no way am I wearing this…' I lowered my voice to a whisper, '…in front of _him_!'

'Of course you are darling, because you only have the choice of that or naked so take you pick now go!' And with that I was pushed out the door in a skimpy robe and a bottle of conditioner in hand.

I turned and banged on the newly locked door, 'Alice wait I don't have a towel!'

The answer I got back made me fill with dread, 'Ask Edward for his!' I heard her and Rose begin to giggle as I turned and made my way down the hall, the colour of crimson.

As I walked past Emmett's bedroom door I contemplated weather I should knock on his door and ask for something to cover up… more. I quickly discarded that idea I already got enough shit from him to last a lifetime. I continued my unobserved walk of shame down the hallway towards the dreaded doors of death.

I reached the one plain white door in the hall pausing to take a deep breath, before raising my fist to knock on the door. After five minutes of raising my hand and dropping it back to my side I finally knocked on the door hoping with all hope that he wouldn't be there. Or that I could take back my knock and escape to Emmett's room; I can live with the shit.

But no such luck someone yelled out 'Come in' in a pissed off tone. _Oh, fuck my life._

I opened the door with a slight creak, seeing Edward sitting there all sexily looking at his computer screen; _was that porn_. My brow creased as I stood there in silence looking at Edward in shock.

'What do you want Emmett?' Edward said without looking at me, going to the next picture of a half naked big boobed blonde bimbo on a motor bike; definite boob man. I felt like saying 'Hey Eddie look over her because I have some of those things right here if you want to play with them.'

But instead I said, 'Do you really think Emmett would knock?'

Edward quickly spun to face me slamming his computer screen shut with a bang, red rising in his cheeks. A look of horror and shame of being caught printed on his face.

'Bella! What…'Was all he got out before he froze eyes riveted to my breast, peaked nipples and all, 'Ummm…'

He very indiscreetly moved his hand to his crotch area to cover the growing bulge there. I was going redder by the second. I heard Emmett's door begin to creak and in not wanting to be caught at Edwards's door in nothing but this scrap of material I hastily stepped into his room and shut the door behind me.

Finding my courage I quickly said, 'I need to use your shower.'

A very flustered Edward quickly gained his composer standing up with a crocked grin in place he said, 'Why aren't you using Alice's?' As he said it I noticed he positioned the chair in front of himself.

I bit my lip slightly turned on and said, 'Rose is in hers and Jasper's is in Emmett's so I got locked out in the hallway and got told to come here…' I trailed of unsure of what to say next.

'So you came to my room to use my shower dressed like that?' he said gesturing to my attire as his eyes travelled up my body slightly darkened. I thought I heard him whisper under his breath, 'Thank you Alice.'

_Oh… I'm turning Edward Cullen on; Ohhhh… let's play with this._

Not knowing were my new found bravery was from I began to play with the tie of the robe causing it to gap farther on my breasts. I sucked my lip into my mouth and hooded my lashes slightly. I began to very slowly walk towards him with a sexy swing to my hips.

'Well Alice wants my hair to be wet and have my skin damp for the make-up, but my clothes are thick so they would soak all the droplets of water from my skin so she gave me the robe to keep everything _wet_ and _ready_.' I said in a sultry tone stopping just as I hit the chair, so close I could feel his hot breath wash over me.

I watched as Edward gulped slightly, he was beginning to breath heavier with hooded eyes.

I quickly continued, 'So I need to do all that in _your_ shower and I was wondering if I could borrow _your_ towel to get some of the really _wet _places, you know?'

'Ah-ha.' Edward murmured nodding lazily.

'So I can?' I said placing my hands on the back of the chair bending slightly to give him a good view of my cleavage.

He glanced down at my chest unbashful, 'Go for it.' He glanced at my face with a crocked smile, gesturing towards the door at the back of his room.

I quickly walked toward the door more of a sway in my hips than necessary, I knew he was watching my ass. I got to the door, quickly opening it I stepped inside turning to close the door I found that Edward had followed me on the short trek across the carpet.

He gave me that crooked grin and said, 'Do you need some help in there?'

I was very tempted but instead I smiled shyly and said, 'Just to help you out because your mother should be coming up any second now.' I glanced down at his obvious arousal, 'Just think, Emmett in a mini skirt without shaving.' And with that I shut the door in his face.

I leaned against the door listening as Edward cursed and groaned about mental imagery and boobs, I had to stifle a giggle. I smiled once more to myself turning on the water; ignoring the lock on the door, and quickly dropped the robe as steam began to fill the room I stepped under the scolding water sighing as it began to beat my already flushed skin.

_What the hell is wrong with me!?_

I quickly conditioned my hair; I pulled my fingers through it to get some of the tangles out. Once that was done smelling the slight strawberry scent in the air and across my body, I turned grabbing the corner of the bath curtain to draw it back when I heard the door creak slightly. I froze in my movements as the water continued to pound across my back when I heard someone's footsteps across the tiles. The ruffle of toilet paper caught my attention.

_It could be Emmett or maybe Edward; but he knows I'm in here. He wouldn't come in here with me in the shower, NAKED! It might be one of his friends; ewww… I hope it's not Newton. Wait! But wouldn't they hear the water going…_

I pulled back the edge of the curtain, not enough to be uncovered or see the annoyance, but to get a towel. Shutting off the water I wrapped the small square of material around my body and pulled back the curtain with a vicious tug. I stopped mouth falling open as I saw Edwards lean back to me, pants and boxers pull down slightly showing the top curve of his buttocks. I heard him groan slightly and he began to pant unaware of the audience he now had.

'Fuckkk…Shhhh…Belllmmm…' Edward spoke so quiet I could only just hear him through his laboured pants. It was obvious that he was trying to muffle the sounds emanating from his mouth.

'Edward.' I said in what was supposed to be a pissed voice but it came out as more of a plead; I was extremely turned on.

His back stiffened, 'Bells…Shittt—.' He spun to face me with a stricken look on his face, 'I…'

He trailed of as he stood there staring at my partially covered body. The tops of my breast and the creamy flesh of my legs were on full display, I had water still peppered across my skin, the scent of strawberry's high in the air and my trade mark blush was in place. My lip was sucked into my mouth and my eyes were hooded.

I took this time to study him as I did my eyes stopped dead as they took in his hands with an engorged cock held in a vice like grip, pre-cum running across the crevices of his fingers. I let out a whimper which sadly didn't go unnoticed by Edward for he took in a sharp breath as the tortured sound left my lips. The moisture was thick on my thighs now as I stared as his very impressive member; I moved slightly searching for wanted friction. _ Edward had been wanking one while I was in the shower!_

I turned an even darker shade of red as I caught his eyes still glinting with lust. I wanted to jump him in that instant. He was so hot and steamy and he was ready while I was defiantly ready for his large member to plunge—

_Cut it Swan, no day dreaming!_

Edward quickly covered himself after those seconds of dreaming seeing my morphing face, 'Bella, I'm sor—'

I didn't wait to find out what he was going to say because I ran from that room like my ass was on fire. Which it slightly was I was so heated from that moment and the way my name formed on his lips if I had have stayed I would have jumped him. I ran into Emmett and Jasper at Edward's doorway and stumbled back landing on my ass only just keeping the towel in place.

'Hey Belly Boo what's the rush?' Emmett said with a smile than a frown deepened his face, 'Why are you in nothing but a towel and all wet?' Jasper mouth was imitating a fish as the gears worked in his head.

'Bella!' Edward came running of the bathroom covered now; thank god!

He froze when he saw Emmett and Jasper standing there in now pure shock. In his and there's distraction I quickly and ungracefully got up of the floor; realizing to late the way I got I would give Edward a nice view of the bottom curve of my ass, and made a bee line for Alice's bedroom. I slammed the door shut and clicked her lock in place as I heard footsteps down the hallway and banging on the door, my name being yelled by three different people.

I ignored them and turned to a startled Alice and Rose and said, 'Clothes now!'

Alice flinched at my tone of voice but still spoke, 'But my robe…' She stopped at the look I gave her.

'That stupid robe started this, so zip it and cloth me!' I was pissed and they could tell because they began their work without a peep. After a few minutes the banging quieted down, but Alice and Rose never stopped in their work.

I was put in a matching bra and panty set. The lacy of the strapless push-up black bra was miniscule barley covering my breasts. The black thong was barley there lace with a small bow on the front, it didn't leave much to imagine.

The dress they managed to talk me into was a blue stretch satin cocktail dress, it stopped mid thigh, strapless with a drop neck. A black belt was wrapped tight round my small waist causing the dress to flare out at my hips, giving me an hour-glass affect. My breasts were pushed up by the bra and belt causing them to round up at the top in creamy mounds of flesh adding to my already natural cleavage.

The shoes were for inch blue shark pumps with black embodiment down the sides to wrap round the front. My make-up was light as Alice says it just tints my natural beauty; I scoffed at her when she first said it, I never did again she can be scary. Rose did my hair in thick curls half of it pulled up with butterfly pins. I looked, well, hot if I say so myself.

When Rose and Alice came out I deflated, compared to them I was a mouldy old vegetable. They looked amazing Alice was in a purple cocktail dress with strap heels that brought her to my height. Rose was in a red floor length maxi dress which came in at the waist and pushed up the bust. There make-up and hair was done up to perfection, in a nut shell they were goddesses and I was a peasants week old meal.

As we made our decent down the stair case ten minutes before everyone was due to arrive I was dreading seeing jasper and Emmett again, but most of all I was dreading seeing Edward after witnessing what I had earlier. Just the thought of Edward cumming made me begin to turn crimson and turned on again.

~0o0~

The party was an hour through and I had only seen Emmett and Jasper both who wolf whistled at me and gave me whispered promises that'd we'd be talking later, Edward had obviously told them what happened by the way they looked at me knowingly.

I saw my father once and he commented on my clothes and then tried to cover me up with his jacket. Rose got it on with him for that sly move. Almost all the families of Forks showed up at the Cullen's house party, everyone in fancy dress.

I got groped twice by Tyler Crowley, the second time he did it I kneed him in the nuts. I had been dancing with Alice when his hand had slid across my ass and squizzed slightly; he had then leaned in to kiss the back of my neck his other hand sliding up to try and cup my boob, earning a hair slap than a kick in the groined. He was extremely drunk and my dad personally escorted him home with promises that he would come talk to me when he got back.

Once he left I excused myself from the party, after Mike Newton tried to come and 'comfort' me. I told Esme that I was going up stairs to sleep. I quickly made my way to Alice's room, once I got there I discarded the belt and shoes. I pulled out all the hair pins and that's when I heard the moans. I glanced at the bathroom door hearing Alice groaning for Jasper to go faster; I quickly left closing the door behind me with a click.

I stood there for a moment thinking, I could go to Emmett's room. I took a step forward and then realized, I hadn't seen Rose and Emmett since I got assaulted. I didn't want to witness that so that left Edward's room, I hadn't seen him all night. I shrugged it off; if he was with someone it couldn't get more awkward than it had that afternoon. I got to his door and raised my fist to knock.

Before I could someone said, 'Bella?'

I turned to find Esme looking at me curiously so I quickly said, 'I didn't want to be alone. And I, well, hadn't seen Edward all night so I thought…' I trailed off looking at the floor.

I glanced up at Esme when she said, 'Oh, that's fine than honey. His in there so go right ahead.' She smiled warmly, 'I understand that you would be nervous to be alone. So it's okay.' She turned to walk away and I'm certain she said, 'He needs a good girl like you.' But before I could ask she was gone.

I knocked quietly on his door and got the answer, 'Yep.'

I quickly walked in shutting the door behind me. I turned to see a slightly startled Edward sitting on the edge of his bed with glasses on reading a book.

Hesitantly he said, 'Hey Bells. What can I do for you?' his eyes glanced up my body lingering on my lips.

I didn't know how to answer so I just said the truth, 'Um… Well Alice and Jasper are going at it and so is Rose and Emmett; I think.' I saw him inwardly cringe at the thought of his siblings having sex.

'Bella way to much info, you could have just said they were busy, you know?' He smiled weakly at me trying to fill in the awkward gaps.

I shook my head and walked over to his bed, 'Sorry, I didn't think about it.' Once I got next to him I didn't hesitate to cat crawl past him across his bed up to the head board and position myself on my back.

I glanced at Edward who was sitting on the edge of his be looking quiet flustered. Then he quickly took of his sexy glasses and placed his book on the floor and came to lie next to me. Our shoulders and thighs were pressed together in the small confines of his bed, I relished in the felling.

We lay there in silence for a minute until Edward said, 'Sorry.'

'What for?' I said rather huskily, turned on by his mere presence.

'Um…Well… the bathroom earlier.' I saw him cringe at the memory in my preferable vision.

At that moment I didn't care if I ever got Edward the way I wanted because I could live with him being just my friend as long as I got to have him in my life. I needed to put all that awkwardness behind us so it didn't strain out hopefully growing friendship.

So I said simply, 'Forget it.'

He seemed to think on my word for a moment before saying, 'It was for you.'

My heart skipped a beat, 'What?' I knew exactly what he was talking about but I had to hear it from him.

'Ah… My umm…,' he seemed to think for a moment, '…lift?'

'Erection.' I supplied.

'Uh…yeah.' He blushed slightly, 'I didn't think you would notice.'

Now I really was lost, 'What you mean?'

'Um… when you were in the shower I thought you wouldn't notice me. I needed something for the mess and…well once I got in there I lost it. Because well you were in my shower and um…well naked and when you said my name it took me a moment to realize that you were saying my name and well…um not my created version of you…' He trailed off awkwardly but before I could speak he continued his babble, '…it's just the way you said my name it sounded like you wanted me and that's the way I always thought of you before and well yeah…'

Edward rambles shocked me;_ he had thought of me before? He had been thinking of me?_

Without thinking I said, 'I did and do.' He looked at me in shock.

'Bella…' Edward seemed lost for a moment as his eyes drifted to my lips.

'Edward.' I whispered in return my gaze full of lust; I was shocked that a man as beautiful as this could ever want me a dull, plain tomboy with curves like me.

I was still in shock as Edwards's mouth descended on mine. I lay there in surprise at the moist contact and the heat that that one touch brought. He moved himself to straddle me and pressed his lips harder against my still non responsive ones, coaxing me to kiss him back with his tongue.

_His kissing me. Edward Cullen is kissing me? .God! Edward Cullen is kissing me!_

He continued to stroke my mouth with his tongue waiting for a response; he still had yet to receive. He pulled back after a few minutes of giving me his attentions.

'Bella?...' Edward whispered with a husky voice.

'Edward…' I let slip as he raised his body from atop mine, quickly adjusting himself.

'What's wrong Bella? I thought you…' He trailed of weekly.

He was still straddling my waist and I could feel his very pronounced hardness press against my stomach. _He wants you to Bella, you can feel it. Just go for it!_

'Bella, I'm sorry. It's just…' he trailed of as he began to move off of my body.

_No, don't go._ I could already feel the loss of heat and he was only half way.

My hand quickly clasped the back of Edward's neck pulling him back to me opening my mouth to him as our lips met again. His delicious tongue not hesitating to stroke my mouth and desired needs. I entwined my tongue experimentally with his and gauge his reaction which was a loud throated moan.

He pulled back and moaned slightly as I let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

'Edward…please.' I said in a breathless voice.

'Oh God…' Edward moaned before lowering his mouth back to my needy one.

He kissed me deeply and ran his hand up the flare of my hip to my breast through the material of my bra and dress. He gave me an experimental squeeze which caused me to whimper in pleasure. He began to palm them gently, running his thumb across the taunt nipples straining against the material of the clothes I wished would vanish. I was trembling at every touch he would give me.

He took his lips from mine with a slight grunt and a shift of his lower half of his body.

'Bella..'He breathed as he lowered his head to take one of the tight buds into his mouth.

I cried out his name as he suckled me through my dress, I used my hand to hold him to me. Tangling my fingers through his mess of hair, tugging at the locks in pleasure. My nails scraped across his scalp making him to moan sending vibrations across my chest. I was getting extremely wet; my panties must be soaked through. Edward moved his head to my other breast as if to not neglect it giving it the same treatment as the last. My moans were growing more frantic as they mingled with his grunts.

Edward was franticly rubbing against my thigh in a hunt for the wanted friction. I bucked up against him causing him to yell/moan my name. We got into a rhythm as he bucked against me; I met every one of his limited thrusts. His lips met mine once more in a heated frenzy of want and need. His hands rested on my bare thighs, hiking my dress up to my hips, putting the black lacy see through thong I wore on display. Edward made a slight chocking sound as he glanced down at my barely there attire. His lips hooked onto my throat sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

'Bella,' he spoke in a whisper against my throat as his tongue flicked out soothing the burning area, 'that is so dam sexyyy…' More of his body weight was pushed against me giving him a stronger push and pull on his thrust slowly bringing me closer to the edge. Edward brought his lips back to mine as I began to pant, moan and groan at my coming orgasm tugging at his hair. Edward was watching my face as I came with a startled cried. Edward caught my screams in his mouth as to not alert anyone downstairs to our now heated presence.

I could feel his growing excitement pressed against my covered and heated core. I cried out with a startled whimper as he continued to circle his hips against mine. Edward gripped my thighs with a bruising pressure pulling my legs up to completely cradle him as he continued to move against me. The change in position caused him to slip closed, his very big erect denim covered shaft rubbed in a frantic rhythm against my hot, wet core.

I rolled us over so I straddled his waist not once stopping our kiss. Edwards's hands firmly gripped my waist as I began to rub myself shamelessly against his erection. _God, this created the most wonderful friction between us._

Edwards hand ran up my back to the zipper and he began to pull it down torturously slow. Finally he got it undone pulling the offending garment up over my head. Putting my creamy lacy covered mounds on display for himself. I immediately became embarrassed and a red blush slowly formed across my face and chest, but his next words put me at ease.

'Beautiful.' He whispered, 'My beautiful Bells.'

At that moment he realized what he had said and looked at me in horror, 'Bella I…'

I put a finger to his lip and whispered, 'I'll be yours, if you'll be mine.' I leaned forward pressing against him and ran my tongue up the shell of his ear waiting for a response.

'Bella…' he moaned deeply, 'Defiantly.'

I rocked against him twice more slowly, wanting him to feel the pleasure he had caused me minutes ago.

'Edward… Are you close?' I asked in a husky whisper, rocking hard against him again, this time not going back but holding the pressure of my body against him moving only slightly giving him a teasing taste of pleasure, waiting for his answer.

'Y-yesss.' He hissed in a near shout, as I brought myself fully back rubbing furiously against him.

Edwards hands flew to my hips squeezing when his head lolled back as he panted in the most sexy way. His hips came off the bed meting my thrusts.

'Fuck-k…Shit, Bellllla.' Edward's pants caused me to move against him with gaining speed, 'Bellla… Jeez, Fuck. Please…'

'What Edward?' I said every word with a tantalizing thrust of the hips.

'You need to…' He took a deep breath as he circled his hips against mine with fast pants, '…Stop. Please stop.'

I froze in my movements staring at my lusty eyed Edward in shock. I bit my lip to try and stop my hurt from showing as I began to move off of him. He gripped my hips tighter letting out a shuddering breath his hips still slowing from his own movements not wanting to give up the friction we were creating, finally his movements ceased.

'Don't move…please.' He breathed with a slight crock, 'And please don't do that with your lip.'

I realised my lip slightly pissed, 'Why?' I challenged with a frown and crease in my brow.

'You look cute when you're pissed.' Edward said with a slightly painful breath, his thumb playing with the little bow on the front of my thong, why his other hand slid to my bare ass kneading it with his nimble fingers. I let out a throated moan against my will shifting slightly on top of Edward's lap feeling his cock rub against me.

Edward let out a noise crossed between a dying dog and a squeaking mouse. His hands instantly flew back to my hips holding me in place.

'Bella if you keep doing that I will cum within minutes.' Edward dropped his head back squeezing his eyes shut tight.

'Isn't that the point, Edward?' I breathed out his name with my lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

He breathed heavily in, 'I want to come with you around me Bella.' Edward said tilting his head closer towards my lips.

I moaned at his words than smiled against his ear and began to shift my hips slightly against the force of his hands, 'You will Edward. We have all night, remember?'

'Fuckkk… Bellllla.' Edward slowly began to move against me once more slowly getting into the rhythm again.

I gave his ear a slight nibble on the lob before I pulled back. I grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up. Edward caught on quickly discarding it before flipping us and pinning me to his bed with his heavily muscular body. I moaned at the contact.

'Edward, please…'

'What Bella?' he asked cockily as he peppered kisses across my almost bare chest and neck, _cocky Edward was back_.

But I was too turned on to care, 'Fuck me.'

'Fuck you?' he said already moving his hands to my bra clasp as I answered.

'Yessss…please.' I moaned.

Edward grunted as my clasp popped open…

Just then the door to his bedroom opened with a creek.

'Bella honey, Esme said you came up here—WHAT THE! GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGTER YOU LITTLE FUCK TARD!' My father stalked towards a frozen Edward who had a lacy black bra in one hand and had his other cupping one of my newly bare breasts.

_Oh shit not good…_

~0o0~

_This was my first Fanfiction and they will only get hotter so stay with me and please review. If you think i should keep writing this one let me know! :p_


	2. Deja Vu

**_Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or the characters._**

_So here is Chapter 2 it was a shock when i decided to write this but i thought a little Deja-Vu was in order so enjoy and review ;)_

_~0o0~_

_It has been a week since Charlie walked in on Edward and me in our heated passion. It was so bad I'm grounded until I leave for college in the fall and I haven't seen anyone since that night, only Charlie; not from the lack of trying by Alice and Rose. Charlie even when to the full length of going and having a 'chat' to Edward; poor guy was already freaked out enough as it is by the way Charlie acted in walking in on me and him having a close romp; both eighteen and legal might I add. Esme was fine with it, hell I think she would even encourage it! But Charlie was having nothing off it why he still had a say I have no idea. It sucks being that close to my ten year wet dream and then letting it slip from my grasp…_

~0o0~

**_Flashback to the night…_**

_Oh shit not good…_

Charlie grabbed the back of Edward's jeans and pulled him from atop my body screaming abuses Rambo would cringe from. Edward looked ready to shit himself, before Charlie decided to pull out his gun cocking it quickly. He let go of Edward's pants causing him to face plant in the middle of the carpet. I scrambled for something to cover up but all I could come up with was sheets. Edward still had my bra in his hand seeming to in his shock let go of it. My dress and Edward's shirt were in some unknown place that I couldn't seem to locate. I glanced at Charlie and Edward and in seeing Charlie shake the hand the gun was in I dived forward to cover Edward, by standing in front of my father with the famous Swan scowl in place.

'What the hell do you think your fucking doing?!' I shriek at him.

'I'm killing him! NOW MOVE!' Charlie looked livered, but I stood my ground as Edward squeaked behind me.

'NO!' My voice had raised an octave at his statement.

He was about to reply when someone from the doorway said, 'Oh Gosh.'

We both simultaneously turned to face a startled looking Esme, watching the scene transpire before her. That caused me to notice Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, a pissed off Mike and a few other people pushing to try and get a good view. Charlie seemed to decide that this was too many witnesses for murder so he grabbed my arm painfully and began to drag me towards the door.

'Dad! I'm not going out there like this!' I stammered as I noticed Mike's eyes riveted to my almost fully exposed body hidden by Edward's bedding.

_No way! He can try but I am not going out in a sheet!_

Charlie seemed to realize my reasoning for he stopped and looked at my attire fully now. His frown deepened then to my horror he grabbed the blue Robe that somehow got to the back of Edward's chair and throw it at me._ How in Hell is this any better!_

I was tempted to scream at him but he seemed set on the robe, so I quickly slipped it on; at least it covered my back as well. Getting one or two cat calls from outside the door; quickly silenced by Charlie's grunt. Once Charlie saw I had it on he grabbed my arm again beginning to pull me out the door.

I took a chance to glance at a dishevelled Edward still stock still on the floor where he had been held by gun point. I couldn't stop myself I took a glance at his crotch seeing the jeans undone and a raging erection prominent through his black boxers.

I whimpered slightly at the sight; _Stupid cock blocking father! The asswhole, I was about to get some awe-inspiring hot sex and you pussy blocked me! Ass-hat._

He dragged me past gapping children, perving teens and gossiping house wives; _Great all of forks was going to know I almost fucked Edward Cullen, key word being almost!_

When we got to his cruiser, he pushed me into the back of the car like I was getting booked and the way he pushed me in made the robe hike up making me moon a few watchers; hopefully it was only a few.

_I fucking hate this Robe!_

**_End of flashback…_**

~0o0~

I quickly stripped down to my boy shorts and singlet; my official grieving uniform. Before I crawled across my bed to the gallon of strawberry ice-cream I had waiting for me. Sitting cross legged in the middle I began to eat the creamy substance;_ I can think of another creamy substance which would taste better than this. _

Charlie walked in to fine me watching the tub with a slight frown , 'Are you okay there Bella?'

I glanced up, 'Ah… just thinking of something I rather eat, is all.' Then I noticed he had his keys and was wearing his uniform, 'Are you going somewhere?'

He seemed a bit uncomfortable, 'Um…well I'm going to the station for an hour or two than I'm um… meeting up with um… Sue Clearwater.'

I smiled slightly; _even though he pussy blocked me, he did deserve someone to be happy._

'That's cool.' I said slight smile still there.

He let out a relived sigh, 'That's good.' He then went all stern, 'Now Bella, you know the rules. One: if you touch the truck I impound it, two: leave the house no college out of state and three: no form off communication to the outside world unless it's me or you're dying. Understand?'

I nodded quickly with a sharp, 'Yes.' _Unfair fucker._

Charlie seemed too visible relax and turned to leave, but stopped short and turned back, 'Um…Do you want me to get you something else from the store to eat? Like what you wanted before, I could drop it off on my way to Sue's.'

_Your offering to get some of Edward's hot, salty cum for me? Yes please!_

I blushed beet red and whispered, 'It's fine.'

Charlie nodded a goodbye and quickly left, I heard the familiar rumble of the cruiser and knew he was gone. I gave up on the ice-cream later and ran downstairs to put it in the fridge. I got a glass of milk and slowly walked back to my room. When I walked through the door I almost screamed for I heard the tapping on my window and the slight whispering breath of my name.

I saw the silhouette of someone perched in the tree outside, by the hunch of the shoulders and the shape of the torso it was a male. I put down my cup of milk and grabbed my baseball bat I carefully walked to my window and pulled it open ready with the bat near. He jump through and unfolded his body once he got into my room, grunting from the relief.

I stood motionless as I stared at a rain sodden man, 'Edward?'

'Hey, Bells. Nice get-up.' He smirked at me but it was warm.

I slammed into his hard chest, attaching his lips to mine in a frenzy. I moaned at the very contact, Edward's arms wrapped me into a cocoon. He grunted as I pushed my hips against his feeling the starting bulge of his cock.

Grabbing my ass Edward lifted me off the ground allowing me to wrap me legs around his hips and to pull myself closer. Edward spun and pressed me against the wall beginning to circle his hips with mine. He hoists me higher ceasing in his movements, resting his head between the crevasse of my breasts.

Panting he raised his eyes to mine, 'Charlie?'

'Work.' I mumbled trying to sink lower on his body.

He groaned loudly, 'Oh, thank god.' Before slamming his lips back to mine dropping me down so I could move against him in the most intimate of ways.

A bubble of pure desire and lust formed around us in our actions. I worked on Edward's jacket while he began to unzip his pants. Throwing me into the cloud of cushions as I giggled and panted I watched as he stripped down to his now blue boxers. As he began to crawl towards me on the bed my nipples began to harden becoming jutting points through my singlet.

Edward hovered over me breathing heavily, his minty breath washed over my face in tides. We stared at each other with lust filled eyes as I quivered with anticipation, moister running down my thighs soaking the boy shorts I wear. Edward ran his thumb along the strip of exposed flesh of my stomach effectively making me gasp and moan. He grabbed the hem of my singlet glancing at me in silent request I edgily nodded to him. Bitting my lip as pulled it up over my flustered face.

Edward gave a throaty moan at my naked chest before crushing his lips to mine. Our naked chest clashed together causing my nipples to bud harder close to pain. Edward pulled back with a  
wicked smile, he lowered his lips above my right nipple his warm breath cascading over my mound. He leaned down fully and wrapped his lips around the bud engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth. My back arced to him as he teased me with his flicking tongue. I gasped in pleasure as my nipple further pebbled in his mouth.

'Edward…' Was the chant from my mouth over and over, he swapped breasts giving the other the same treatment continuing to palm my right as he suckled my left.

My chants and moans grow desperate as he began to suckle me hard over again and again, pulling my bud between his teeth and my other thumb and forefinger her moaned around me the vibration causing me to thrust my hips to his countless times as my orgasm rocked through my quivering body.

Edward pulled back with a strained moan peppering kisses along my face and down my neck to my bellybutton running his tongue round the circle of my navel and down alone the curve of my hip bone making me shutter.

'Bella.' He breathed against my skin causing a whimper to escape me, 'I –I …can smell-l you.'

Rumbling groans vibrated through his chest and escape his mouth, shocking me at the pure sex of it. He rears back hitching his thumbs in the waist band of my shorts whipping them from my body. His eyes caught the sight of my glistening bare sex and he began to pant, causing me to writher beneath his sensual gaze my flesh quivering with anticipation.

While Edward was raised on his knees I saw the steal hardness encased within his boxers, a small circle of wetness formed. I pushed myself up tugging at his briefs in a desperate manner. Edward caught on quick and swiftly rid himself of the affronting garment. His erection sprung forth huge, angry a shinning drop of pre-cum beaded the crown.

I lick my lips at the sight, then heard Edward whimper I glanced up seeing his eyes captivated by my lips. To stifle a giggle I bit my lip causing another growl to erupt from his mouth.

Glancing back down at his pulsating cock I whispered, 'Can I?' Already moving forward on my knees to claim him.

'Please…' Edward whispered strained back.

I let my tongue flick out tasting the salty essence seeping from the bulging head. Edward's hips bucked forward making me flinch back in shock.

'I'm sor-sorry. I'll stay still, b-but you-u don't have to…' He trailed of as I took the head into my moist mouth, greeting it with my flicking tongue, tweaking the slit obtaining a croaked groan from Edward.

His hands flew to my hair fisting it tight but to his word he held himself still. I raised my hands gripping the back of his muscular thighs; I felt the tension there knowing how much he wanted to buck himself into the warmth of my mouth. I moved closer to him taking more of his engorged flesh into my mouth, I felt the slight push of his hands as I did. Massaging the back of his cock with my tongue I began to suckle him, hard.

I glanced up not once ceasing the work of my mouth. I caught his lusty dark green eyes, at once I skimmed my teeth lightly over his member and began to bob, moaning round him sending vibrations across his sensitive flesh.

'Shit…Fuckkk… mercy Bella! Belllmmm…Yesyesyesyes…please.' Edward let loss a string of pleads and cures mixed with my name, head thrown back to the sky eyes wide and mouth agape; the sight alone spurs me on to move faster, harder.

I raised my hand and began to fondle his balls my other hand massaging the parts I couldn't gather into my mouth as I slacked my throat and took as much of him as I could in until he hit the back. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked him running my tongue up round the slit tasting greater amounts of salty essence as I went.

'Hollll…Fuckkk…Bellathatfeelssogoooooood-d…mmmm,' His balls began to tighten in my hand, Edward gasped/moaned and shoved my shoulders back causing me to release him with a pop.

Edward leaned down gasping heavily a shutter passing through him as he tried to calm himself; keeping his load. He looked up at me and something seemed to snap in him and he sprung at me kissing my lips franticly tasting himself on me, which I found erotic and it turned me on more if that was possible. I was dripping down my thighs and I'm sure Edward could feel the heat and wetness radiating off my core.

As we kissed I felt his tip drag across my wet heat, I whimpered at the contact and sensations it caused to shoot through me, alighting nerves I never noticed before. I felt Edward growl in pleasurable satisfaction, grinding against me tentatively harder gauging my reaction to his actions.

'Ahh… Edward!' I screamed his name with no measured amount of passion as he began to rhythmically thrust against me, allowing the broad crown of his shaft to slide across my folds.

The thwack of skin to skin could be heard as we panted for each other, for more of each other. Never once halting our movements Edward trailed his hand down between our sweat slick bodies and gradating hips swiping the pad of his thumb across the sensitive bundle of nerves. I bucked my hips hard connecting my pelvis to his as my cries fell from my mouth never once hindering, my legs fell wide dropping his body deeper to mine as he was cradled there. Edward continued to swirl his thumb across me, dipping his fingers down to my folds stoking them he began prodding them open dipping his long slender finger inside.

'Edward! Oh Fuck! Edwaaaa…' My blessed moans matched the thwacks of our damp flesh.

Then to my shock Edward removed himself from me taking away the heavenly heat, 'What-What are you doing? Why did you stop?' My dazed voice sounded like a strangers call.

'Bella…' Edward feel back, resting his ass on his calves watching my every movement with his deep green eyes, I rose to my elbows, 'Can I…we…umm…'

I glanced at him seeing where he was going I said, 'Have sex?'

Edward turned crimson, 'Well…'_I thought that was my job, it makes him look sexy._

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his discomfort, '…intercourse, hanky panky, umm… wo-hoo,' in a really smooth sexy voice I said,'…love makin'.' I smiled warmly at him.

He gave me a sly smile but the in all seriousness said, 'I've never done this before and, so I don't know how to make it any better.' At my confused look he said, 'the pain.'

My gaze softened at his proclamation, 'Edward. I just want you. I don't mind if it hurts the first time because every other time after that won't.' He looked at me shocked, 'I just want you.'

He was on me in a second bringing the passion and heat up to a boil at the first touch of his lips to mine. He kissed down my neck sucking hard on my pulse point, making me squeal in pleasure. He butterflied his lips across my chest and stomach only stopping to circle his tongue round my navel continuing to my hip bone nipping at it playfully making me giggle in delight. He ran his lips across my skin stopping at just before he reached my core, glancing up at me he smiled. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Edward leaned down and blew air across my sex, my breath left me in a whoosh. He lowered his lips to me upon my sex his tongue flicking out licking up and down my core.

Shuttering with pleasure a coarse cry left me, 'Ahh…Edward! Ah, God! Fuckkk…Edward please.'

He raised himself from his feast. Lips glistening with me, 'God, Bella your taste.' His tongue flicked out wiping across his plump red lips sucking the moister off them; me off them.

I groaned loudly, 'Please Edward! Please…' my head rolled to rest on my shoulder as I looked at him pleadingly.

He smirked, 'What Bella? What do you want?'

I took a deep breath, 'Cock now! Fuck me…please.'

Edward growled at me hoisting himself up, cradling himself between my thighs, I felt his swollen member sliding along my clit, he lowered his hand gripping himself he rubbed the head against my heated core; coating himself in my juices. Edward let out a scratchy cry at the feeling of being so close. My flesh quivered with need as he began to ease himself inside my slick heat.

I felt the new strange feeling of being stretched. It felt as if a foreign object was slowly embedding itself inside me. I shifted uncomfortable Edward froze at my movements.

'Bell?' he whispered strained.

I bit my lip and scrunched my eye brows and said, 'Its fine just a little uncomfortable. Keep going.'

Edward rotated his hips moving in farther, panting from the effort of not going any faster and the feeling this must be giving him.

'Edward?'

He froze in his movements, 'What's wrong?' he glanced at me worried, but lust still burnt deep in his eyes.

'Slow is bad. Can you just…' I cringed, 'Count to three or something?'

'Like ripping of a bandaid?' he questioned me taking a shuttering breath.

'Yes. Just please don't go slow.' I took a deep breath getting ready for the pain.

'Okay. One...' Edward glanced at me, bracing his arms ever side of my head.

'Two…' I whispered, Edward plunged himself forward ripping through me, moaning as he did so gasping at his feeling.

I screamed out in agony, inside my walls burned with a searing pain. Tears began to leak from my eyes as I whimpered out. Edward didn't move still panting with laboured breaths. _Fuck that hurts like a bitch! Next time I get the cock! Fuckkk…_

'Bella? Bells you okay?' Edward panted.

'No I am not okay! What the fuck happened to three!?' I throw at him in my pain.

'It would've hurt worse if you were expecting it.' Edward was still panting; _The ass enjoying this why I'm dying of Bitching pain!_

I took a deep breath remembering what Charlie always told me: "Just solider through, honey. Just solider through." _Note for later never think of father when having sex ever again!_

'Right.' I took a shaky breath, 'You can move now.'

'Are you sure?' Edward said with a slight moan.

'If you ask that I'll say no. So please just move.' I scolded him, 'And next time you're the girl.'

Edward let out a chuckle as he rotated his hips slightly, moaning out in ecstasy. I took a breath at the sharp pain but it felt okay, kind of nice really. Edward pulled himself out , howling at the feelings as he slammed back into my heat.

Soon the pleasure over rode the pain and I began to rock against him, meeting everyone of his frenzied thrusts. As I began to moan and chant his name, my cries mixing with his groans, I felt a pressure building up in my stomach as he plunged into me relentlessly. His lips found mine he a rush, never once ceasing his movements he thrust his tongue into my mouth at the same beat he did my core.

I began to scream, 'Fuck! Edward I'm- I'm cumming!' and with a thrust of mine and his hips my screams of pleasure rocked through my body as my flesh quivered and contracted milking him for all his worth.

'Bellllllllaaaaaaa!'Gripping him in an iron fist and at that Edward lost it, plunging me up and down he shot waves of his hot seed into me pumping till he ran dry.

Edward collapsed onto me staying connected with my body until his weight grow too much for me and he pulled free, both of us hissing at the feeling. As we lay there trying to catch our breath I heard a slight rumble.

'What was that?' Edward inquired.

I just shrugged not caring what it was; probably the neighbours or a brewing storm. Then a thought occurred to me.

'Edward?' I said.

'Yes?' he said pulling me to snuggle in his side.

'How did you get here?' I glanced at him through my lids, 'Everyone's busy and your dad took the keys to your car?'

Edward bit his lip, 'My mother drove me.'

_Ha. I knew it! Well no I didn't, but I thought it._

'Oh. Is she expecting you?' I pondered.

'Um…well no. You see Sue is her friend and…' He trailed off unsure.

'Oh okay then. I'll make pancakes in the morning.' I snuggled close, brushing my hand across his stomach and throwing my leg over his thigh.

Edward moaned loudly at the contact, I moved to straddle him felling the growing hardness there. I let out a whimper. I heard the house creak multiple times. I shifted on him rubbing myself against him, slowly desire began to simmer again as moans filled the air.

I heard another creak which caused me to freeze and a look of horror crossed my face. In seeing my expression Edward stopped.

'Bella what's wrong?' he raised his hand to caress my cheek.

'That was the stairs.' I whispered.

Realization crossed across Edward's face, I quickly got off him and pushed him from my bed he hit the floor with a thump. He was shielded from view by the bed I pulled the sheets to cover myself trying to think of an excuse.

My door opened and my father stuck his head in, 'Sorry forgot my overnight bag. But I heard a noise so I…' He trailed of as he saw my dishevelled state, 'Bella, why are…'

I flung a pillow at him as I screamed, 'I'm masturbating! Now get out! You won't let me have Edward and now you're not letting me do the job myself! Now out!' The door slammed hard.

I heard Charlie stumble down the stairs and the front door slamming, the car starting and skidding down the road.

I heard a chuckle from the floor, 'Masturbating?' Edward pulled himself up.

I put my head in my hands saying, 'I couldn't think of anything. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing.' I looked at him feeling the heat on my face.

Edward smiled cheekily and climbed onto the bed grabbing my face and giving me a light lingering kiss against my bruised lips.

'Thank you for not letting him shoot me.' He spoke sincerely and honest, giving me another quick peck. He pulled back to look for his boxers.

'What are…'I yawned, '…doing?' I questioned.

He looked at me will a smirk, 'Don't know about you but daddy was a mood killer and your tired.'

'Am not and true.' I said trying to stifle another yawn.

He gave a chuckle as he pulled his boxers on, then he froze a look a of pure panic on his face.

I sat up, 'Bella?' He said, 'Please tell me you're on birth control.'

'Um, no. Why do...' I trailed of in realization, 'Well shit!'

_I am cursed! Shit this is not good…_

~0o0~

_Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it =D Please Review and i hope the second chapter was not a disapointment it was a spur of the moment thing :) _

_Annaliegh xo_


	3. Awkward

**_Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or the characters._**

_OKay so here is chapter three. i wrote chapter 2 and got some ideas for this chapter and just counldn't stop writing until i had another chapter done so enjoy and review! :P_

~0o0~

_Masturbating? Who says masturbating? Um…Not important. Shit this is bad really bad. How did we forget a condom? He had one in his wallet for God's sake. I am dead. Oh no, Charlie will shoot Edward. Poor guy at least it's not me. Wait no! I love him, he can't get shot! This is bad, really bad. I had him now this might destroy us, no…_

~0o0~

I was pacing so much I thought I could wear a whole through the carpet on my floor. Edward was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands mumbling something about a fucked up head. I was pissed and it was getting more and more intense by the second.

I finally broke my pleasure induced haze long gone, 'How could you forget the condom!? How deluded are you to just go for it!?'

'ME! You had the same form of opportunity as I did to say condom! And how was I to know you weren't on birth control, don't girls your age do that!?' Edward was waving his hands franticly above his head eyes wide, fully dressed now; thank god.

_H_ow _dare him!_

I spun on him nostrils flared, 'What!? Girls my age? What gives you the right to just assume?' I scowled at him baring my teeth and breathing hard.

He seemed to think over this glancing at my face he shifted slightly, 'Um…Well you had the same right to remember as me! All you had to do was tell me!'

I sighed knowing he was right with a growl I grabbed my mobile from the desk, I glanced at a curious looking Edward seeing his gaze on my phone. I turned my back to him still pissed, I texted Alice.

**Bella- Hey, Al? Im in a little pickle.**

She replied within a second…

**_Alice- Yeah? Wats up hon?_**

**Bella- Um… Can u get Rose & come over?**

**_Alice- Were in middle of somethin', y?_**

**Bella- Won't say over phone, pls its urgent? :/**

**_Alice- b there soon :/_**

**Bella- Thanks ****J**

I shut my phone, putting it back on the desk I turned to Edward, 'Your sisters coming over.'

Edward gritted his teeth, 'Why?'

I placed my hand on my forehead as tears began to fall, 'Because I don't know what to do.'

Edward got up pilling me against his hard chest my tears instantly caused a wet patch. We stood there for five minutes Edward just holding me while I cried. I pressed my face into his neck kissing him there slightly, moving my lips in the sacred words of my heart.

I felt Edward press his chin to the top of my head I felt the pressure atop my head as his mouth moved, 'I love you, too.' My breath hitched, 'I always have and no matter what I always will.'

I sobbed again pressing my soft lips against his throat again breathing across his neck, 'Thank you.'

Edward pulled me to him tighter as we heard two cars pull in, the front door was open so I just stayed out in my warm cocoon and Edward induced drug state.

The front door opened as Edward whispered, 'Send them away we can figure it out together.'

The stairs began to creak as I pulled back with a shock, 'What?!' I stood up and moved away from him.

'Bella this is our problem. We shouldn't have to involve anyone else.' Edward said in a calm copsing voice.

'Edward we have no idea. We need help.' I stated, 'I need help.'

Alice and Rose stuck there head throw the door, walking in they took in the mattered sheets my flushed and tired face. They both had a knowing smirk on their face.

Edward ignored them, 'You have me! I can help. Nothing should be done until we talk about it.'

I moved closer to Alice and Rose trying to edge back discreetly. Rose must have noticed my unease for she moved forward placing her arms around me giving me a reassuring squeeze before pulling back, to stand beside me. Alice seemed hesitant.

I quietly said, 'You just don't want anyone to know.'

'Yes!' Edward stood up pissed now and at seeing my flinch closer to the girls he took a breath of melancholy, 'I'm sorry for not wanting people to know my private life! I have a right here to you know!'

'Yes, I know you do but it doesn't give you a reason to be able dictate my life or choices.' I took a step towards him, 'They can help, they can give us answers straight away. Don't you want answers?'

'Yes! But I don't want them I want proper ones! Your just being immature about this!' he was exasperated.

'Me immature! I'm not the one freaking out, I'm trying to find answers!' I was close to tears again.

'Ahhhrrr… Stop being so stupid Bella. No on second thoughts, stop being a hormonal bitch!' He was livid  
glaring at me with venom.

I had tears sliding down my cheeks silently, 'Asshole.'

Alice stepped forward, 'Edward please leave.'

Edward went to push past us, 'Good with me. I don't want to be in this whores house anyway! She basically throws herself at me and…! Shit!' Edward made his way out swearing as he did, 'Fuck.' 'Shit.'

'Bella…' Rose stepped forward to me.

I looked up at them tear filled eyes, 'I might be pregnant.'

Alice and Rose looked at me gobsmacked.

'How would you know? You guys just hmm-ed…' Alice said cringing slightly.

'The term is swapped bodily fluids. Intercourse, sex, horizontal polka, shagging, the dirty…'

'Rose shut-up this is serious!' I shouted as Alice shouted, 'Rose that's my brother!'

Rose took a deep breath then shaking her head said, 'Did you use a condom?'

'No.' I said sheepishly.

'Are you certain, think back.' Rose took my shoulders and pushed me back to the bed.

'Okay…'

**_Flashback…_**

_…Edward growled at me hoisting himself up, cradling himself between my thighs, I felt his swollen member sliding along my clit, he lowered his hand gripping himself he rubbed the head against my heated core; coating himself in my juices. Edward let out a scratchy cry at the feeling of being so close. My flesh quivered with need as he began to ease himself inside my tight slick heat._

_I felt the new strange feeling of being stretched by his bare flesh. It felt as if a foreign object was slowly embedding itself inside me…_

_…'Two…' I whispered, Edward plunged himself forward ripping through me, moaning as he did so gasping at his feeling._

_I screamed out in agony, inside my walls burned with a searing pain. Tears began to leak from my eyes as I whimpered out. Edward didn't move still panting with laboured breaths…_

**_End flashback…_**

'…No we defiantly didn't use a condom.' I looked at my feet sadly.

'Okay.' Rose said turning to Alice, 'Call Emmett tell him to find Edward and calm him down,' Rose thought for a moment, 'Jasper too.' Alice scurried off as Rose turned back to me, 'Now Bella I've been through this before listen to me and answer all my questions. Understand?'

I nodded still looking at the floor she continues, 'Okay now, did he go all the way in?'

I looked up in shock flashing red but still I nodded.

'Okay. Did he realise in you?' I nodded again, 'Are you sure he didn't pull out?'

I glanced up speaking now, 'Yes, it was all warm.' My blush deepened.

'Okay. When is your next T.O.M?' Rose looked at me curiously.

'Um… Well I had it last month but because I'm irregular it varies, but it should be coming in the next two weeks, because then it would have been four weeks since my last.' I stated scrunching my face up to think it through then nodding with satisfaction at my answer.

'Okay.' Rose said, 'Now Bella, at the end of these two weeks I want you to tell me if you had it so I can know if I need to get you a home pregnancy test.' Rose smiled wickedly, 'Until then use condoms.'

Alice walked in hands over her ears, 'Finish talking about my brothers penis now?' she said a little too loud for comfort.

We nodded our heads to her as soon as she move her hands Rose said, 'Did he pump hard?' I blushed scarlet as Alice screamed in horror, Rose burst out laughing.

I smiled slightly for the first time since Edward called me a bitch.

I looked at Alice and queried, 'Alice?'

Her face softened, 'Yes Bells?' she and Rose sat ever side of me.

'Can you do something for me? You to Rose?'

'Anything?' they both said simultaneously.

'Keep Edward away from me. I never want to see him again.' My voice was neutral and heartless.

'Bella…are you…' Alice began, but I quickly stood up.

'Please…' Alice sighed and both of them nodded I gave them a half hearted smiled, 'I'm gonna take a shower.' Then a little desperately I said, 'Stay please, I don't think I could last the rest of the night alone.' They nodded again; I made my way down the hall to the shower.

As the scolding water cascaded down my back easing my tight, sore and stiff muscles I prayed that I was not pregnant and that I could forget about Edward, for better or for worst reasons I prayed that he could forget about me.

But the words still rung in my ears, 'I love you. I always have and no matter what I always will.' I sighed deeply.

_Me too Edward, me too…_

~0o0~

The three weeks past with a flash with just glimpses of Edward trying to see me, Charlie set me free after that night because Sue 'explained' to him that I was under stress. But Alice and Rose kept to their word and he never got close enough to talk or annoy me. As much to Alice's and Rose's pleads I stuck to my Edward free life style it was hard; really hard. Like staying away from Edward, Gods bless stayed away from me, I never got my period.

I was now squatting over my toilet holding a pee stick under me while Rose and Alice stood on the other side waiting. The only problem was I couldn't pee.

'Come on Bella it's not that hard.' Rose said as Alice rapped on the door.

'I would be able to if you two weren't listening!' I called to them.

I heard a shuffle and then a closing door, which made me relax slightly and I quickly 'fertilized' the stick. Shaking off a few excess drops I placed the stick on the edge of the sink. I opened the door planning to go fetch the others from the hallway but they brushed past me as soon as the door was wide enough.

I gave a chuckle, 'I thought you went to the hall.'

'Nope.' Alice said popping the 'p'.

'Only made you think it.' Rose said smiling wickedly.

They ran and leaned over the sink looking at my pee stick. They pulled back realizing it wasn't done.

'How long?' Alice asked.

I picked up the packet, reading the small script on the back, 'Um… About three minutes.'

Alice let out a breath looking at me, 'Bella…'

'Yeah?' I said walking over to see the test, willing it to hurry up.

'YouneedtotalktoEdawardcos'hisfreakingoutaboutyouandsai dhewasanidiotandthathemisses you…'She slowed down as she lost breath, 'and he said for me to tell you that he meant what he said. Whatever that means, I tried to ask but he wouldn't tell me. Well, he said that he was just freaking out a lot about the whole thing and his temper is not the best when he is freaked, I tell you that. Once…'

'Alice, shut-up I don't want to see him and if he meant what he said he wouldn't have called me a bitch, whore, immature and said I throw myself at him so I don't think he deserves me to forgive him so soon.'

Alice looked at me curiously, 'So you will forgive him?'

'No, yes, maybe.' I said in aspiration thinking of him.

_I love you Bella… I love you Edward…_

I shook my head to clear it taking a deep breath. Just as Rose shouted out it was done, she sounded deflated. I rushed over grabbing the stick from the sink and I just stopped, everything just stopped as I stared at the small blue plus sign in the middle.

_I'm pregnant… Holy shit…_

I began to hyperventilate, dropping the stick I began to fan my face still breathing hard. Everything started to become fuzzy.

'Bella, Bella. Look at me.' Alice said putting her hands on ever side of my face, 'Breath darling, Just breath.'

I nodded my breath calming down then Rose put her hand on my stomach, 'We have to look after that.'

I glanced at Rose than Alice, pushing past then I throw up in the toilet, coughing up more bile as one of them patted me warmly on the back.

'It's okay honey. We're here for you. You don't have to worry.' I began to cry at Rose's light words.

'Rose, what am I going to do?' I sobbed against the seat of the loo.

'We need to make a doctor's appointment just to check up on everything. Okay?' Alice patted my back slightly as I nodded against the wood of the bowl.

'Okay. I'll make it straight away.' She walked out the room pulling out her mobile, starting to hit digits.

'It'll all be okay.' Rose smiled warmly at me.

'Rose?' I mumbled.

'Yeah honey?'

'I think I should talk to Edward soon.' I sighed deeply.

'Okay we'll go later.' She smiled again.

I nodded pulling my head up with a deep breath I stood up. I grabbed a bottle of mouth wash and rinsed my mouth out. Just as I spat Alice came back in with a serious look on her face.

'Bells. We are going to go in an hour. I managed to get an early appointment due to cancellations and that I'm Dr. Cullen's daughter so they know me. And don't worry I specified that no one was to know of this appointment especially my father.'

I nodded at her, 'Thanks Alice, um…and could you tell Edward what's happened and to meet me at the hospital.'

'Yesss.' Alice said jumping up and down, 'Um… head there now because it will take you forty minutes to get there and you need to get ready. Now mush!' With an excited squeal Alice ran out of the room but not before grabbing the pee stick to dispose of it.

_What a good friend._

'I don't see how this is exciting.' I said with a heavy breath.

'Bella. It is just Edward has been really upset lately and he misses you. He blow up at Jasper when he suggested he should just move on like you want him to.' Rose said kindly.

'Wait! That's why he had the black eye, isn't it?' I said a wide smile slowly braking across his face.

'Yep.' Rose said laughing now, 'Edward said straight to jasper with me, Emmett and Alice all watching that no matter what he was yours even if you weren't his.' She smiled slightly at the memory, 'He said exactly, I love her. I always have and no matter what I always will, she is my angle. Thne Jasper told him to make sure he didn't waste his life. Edward answer was that you were his life.' Rose smiled down at my widely grinning tear smudged face.

'Thank you Rose. You just helped me decide.' Her face morphed into confusion, 'That I will always be his no matter how hard I try not to be. H and remind me to knee Jasper in the balls next time I see him. Not hard enough to affect Alice but hard enough to hurt.'

Rose looked at me with tear filled eyes hand over her heart, then all hell broke loss she grabbed my hand and began to jump while squealing. I was wobbly slipping and falling on my ass when Rose let go of my hands still jumping with excitement.

The she glanced at the clock, 'Quick you pregnant whore, were running late.'

Once we got to the hospitable, Rose rushed me inside. I was called almost instantly into the room for examination. Rose came in with me and just as the door was about to close Alice slipped in panting for breath.

Alice leaned over in a front of a startled Nurse, 'Sorr-ry, I'm late. Edward was at the creek. But his driving made up for it.' She said with, a smile.

There was a slight knocking on the door and Edwards voice seemed to echo in my ears, 'Can I come in now?'

Alice turned around grabbing the handle, 'Yes Edward you can.' The door began to open I caught a glimpse of Edward's bronze sex hair.

Edward's eyes caught mine and as he began to step into the room the nurse blocked his way, 'Can I help you?'

'No.' Edward said with a distant voice as he took a step to go around her.

'I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' The Nurse said crisply.

'What? Why?' Edward finally said taking his eyes off mine.

'Privacy while, Miss Swan changes into her robe for the exam. Then if she permits it you may come back in for the initial exam.' She placed a hand on his chest pushing him back, 'I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself.' She closed the door behind her with a startled looking Edward quickly stepping back. Once the door was closed I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

'Bella you better get changed, before he knocks the door down.' Alice said smiling at me.

'Right.' I smiled and looked around for the robe not finding it, 'Um… what am I changing into?' I glanced at Rose than Alice.

'This.' Rose held out a sky blue hospitable robe to me.

_Oh god not again…_

I shook my head with a sigh, 'Fucking hell.'

'What ?' They both asked me.

'Nothing. But I'm not wearing that.' I injected in.

'Please, put on the robe Bella.' Alice stressed the please just a bit too much for comfort.

I cringed, waved my finger at them and they turned around as I stripped and pulled on the robe, I kept on the butternut white lacy panties I had on so Rose could do up the ties without a view of my ass.

'Thanks.' I said with a wave as the door opened and Dr. Brandon walked in.

'Miss Isabella Swan?' She glanced at us all curiously.

'Yes that's me. But call me Bella please.' She smiled warmly in my direction.

'Bella, were gonna wait outside, just call if you need anything.' Alice said with a smile pulling Rose by the arm outside.

'Okay.' I said warily.

Once the door closed Dr. Brandon smiled at me, 'Bella I'll be giving you an inner ultra sound today due to the earliness of the pregnancy. Please jump up on the stirrups and lay your head back.'

I nodded climbing up and putting my legs up with a breath and a flush of crimson. I heard the squeak of wheels, I then heard a sigh.

'Bella I know it's embarrassing but you need to take off your underwear. If you would like someone can come in if it makes you more comfortable?' Dr. Brandon said kindly.

My blush deepened as I lowered my legs and jumping of the bed I dropped my panties just as the door opened and shut quickly. I glanced up seeing a flustered Edward facing us eyes riveted to the garment now in my hands.

Dr. Brandon cryptically said, 'Sir this is a private examination and I'm informing you now that you need to leave. If not I will call security.'

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I injected first, 'It's okay Dr. Brandon his the father.'

'Okay then.' She said still wary.

Edward quickly walked over to me grabbing me in a tight hug I remained motionless to his hold and the beautiful feeling of his body folded against mine.

'I'm so sorry Bells. It just came out I didn't mean it. Please believe that I didn't mean it.' I felt one of his tears drop onto my exposed shoulder.

_His crying. He never cries._

I hugged him firmly still clutching my panties, 'Edward, I know. Okay I know.'

'Thank you. I love you.' He said it with such certainty that I couldn't help but believe him.

He leaned down a pecked my lips lovingly, sighing at the contact. He was happy; really happy as he shifted to pull back I felt a very familiar instrument poking into my abdomen. I was wet instantly.

I grimaced slightly knowing the Doctor would notice when she probed me I took a deep breath as a blush rose on my face.

I stepped away jumping onto the bed again, 'Edward? Can you look after these for me?' I said holding out the scrap of lace I wore for panties today, Edward took it gingerly, his breaths sharp.

'Bella. Now this is going to feel slightly uncomfortable. Just relax you muscles and try not to squeeze I need to get it right in. Now deep breathe.' I took a breathe and then I felt a cold gel slick across my wall as she pushed it in deep.

My breath hitched at the feeling it did not feel to good not at all.

_Holy shit! I much rather the penis! Please give me back the penis! Owww…_

Edward stepped forward gripping my hand tight sensing my discomfort. The doctor pulled up a screen for us to look at.

She looked at me sympathetically, 'Just a bit longer. You're doing great. Okay let see…' she trailed off as she looked at the screen concentrating.

I felt a slight twitching as she moved the rod in me. Then she sighed, bitting her lip as she viewed the screen.

_OMG some things wrong! It's a mutant! Fuck._

She froze the image and withdrew the rod. Once out I moved around trying to get comfortable again. I pulled my legs down from the stirrups covering up.

Then she spoke, 'I'm not sure how attached you are to this pregnancy Bella so I'm sorry to inform you that you must have had a false positive on the home test. See here.' She pointed around the screen, 'This is not the image of a fertile womb. I'm sorry.'

I looked at her in shock then at Edward they both seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

I whispered, 'But my period…'

'Bella tell me are you suffering from stress or anxiety?' she asked in motherly tone.

'Um… well the whole pregnant thing.' I said confused.

'Before that at all?' she continued.

'Yeah I suppose, I'm waiting to know if I got into a college. My dad is being to overbearing and…' I trailed off realizing I hadn't told anyone this at all.

'Yes?' she said.

'Bella. You can trust us.' Edward placed his arm around my shoulder.

I took a deep breath speaking quietly, 'My mother left us two years ago and she called me six weeks ago and told me that I was not to contact her again that I was nothing to her that she had no daughter to speak of what so ever.' I glanced down, then I quickly looked up at Edward through my lashes he was livid.

'Okay.' She said with a sympathetic voice, 'I think your stress levels could be the cause of your missed period due to the fact the stress can make you not ovulate giving your body no need to have a period that month. But still if you don't get your period next month come back for some tests.' She gave me a sympathising smile, 'I am sorry for the false positive if you have any problems contact the station and book an appointment with Dr. Mason. I'll leave you to dress now and just leave when you're done this is a clinic exam so it is free.' With that she rose and left us.

I looked at Edward with triumphant smile, 'No sperm in my egg. Boo-yeah baby.'

'Bella…' Edward looked down at me and knowing what he was going to say I cut him off with a smouldering kiss arching my back an pressing my breast into his chest with a whimpering moan.

'She is gone and now I have you.' I whispered against him shamelessly rubbing myself against his warm body, 'I love you.'

'Hmm… I love you too.' He hummed against me with slightly rocking hips, knocking his pelvis to mine.

I pulled back bitting my lip watching him, I glanced at the door. Getting up I flicked the lock on it hearing it click into place satisfactorily. With a smirk I turned to a panting Edward.

'Bella…' he said with an over powering groan eyes heavy and mouth parted in a sensual way.

I ran to him my desires alight, allowing him to pull me against him. I felt him all of him, his tongue delved into my mouth stroking my needs and desires. I moaned and pushed myself against him harder, feeling his member against me again. I shifted my hips slightly so there was room to drop my hand down and run it across him through his jeans. Edward let out a strangled breath which I swallowed greedily as I continued to stroke his desires. Rocking my hips to him in time with the strokes of my misbehaving hand.

I pulled back from him pushing his chest slightly, taking charge; my apology to him.

'Bella, what…' he panted eyes glazed and darkened with lust.

He stopped talking as I undid the button on his jeans lowering my face to suck against his neck. I nipped at him causing him to moan my name.

'Shhhh…Quiet, no one can hear us.' I lowered his zipper not ready for his shaft to spring forward in all it naked glory.

_Commando, sooo hot._

I rubbed my thighs together at the sight remembering the feeling of him; I let out a moan as I grabbed his hard smooth member. Fisting it with my small palm and slim fingers, hearing Edward whimper at the contact of my flesh to his. I began to milk him in a hard rhythmic pace; his hips began to thrust towards my hand, jeans falling down to his ankles. His groans filled the room accompanied by my moans I began to kiss him swallowing his noises as he devours mine. Grabbing my hips Edward pulls us back until he hits the side of the bed. I let go of him and climb onto the bed watching as he pulls off his shoes, soaks, shirt and kicks his jeans off the rest of the way my eyes mesmerized by the god before me.

Edward climbs onto the bed trying to position himself atop me but I push him down flinging my slim creamy leg around his waist so I straddle him. I rub myself against him with a moan and having him growl at the pleasure that simple touch causes him. I shimmy back watching his face as I go, feeling the sparks of heat through my body as his hands slid up my back dragging the robe with them.

I allow him to pull it up and over my head tossing it away.

'So fucking perfect.' He whispered as he fondled my breasts rubbing my nipples until they budded, but I push his hands away much to his dissatisfaction and gained my composer again.

Taking a husky and delayed breath I continued to shimmy down him until my face was mere inches from the engorged tip of his shaft. I let my hot breath wash over him having him moan and plead for me as it did.

I leaned down and took him delicately into the heat of my mouth, moaning around him in the process. His hips rose of the bed thrusting against my mouth while I sucked and nipped at him. I pulled back allowing all of him free except for the tip and I swirled my tongue around his crown, tweaking the slit as I did tasting the hot salty liquid being to seep from him.

His hands flew to fist my hair at the torturous pleasure I was bring him and myself. Edward pushed me down on his member muttering incoherent words. Why he did I scrapped my teeth down the length until he was hitting the back of my throat. Holding me there he rocked against my mouth slowly getting closer to the edge. I moved my hand up and began to nimbly fondle his balls, hollowing my cheeks to suckle him causing pleasurable pressure on his sensitive flesh. My other hand slid up his stomach and to his chest.

I began to pet, pinch and flick at his tightened buds, he began to groan with more power and urgency. Head thrashing from side to side eyes shut tight in the bliss of the moment. I felt heat against the back of my throat as he began to thrust harder into my sucking mouth.

'Fuckkkkk… .Bella. Hmmm…Ohhhh, Ahh…' Edward was panting uncontrollable his voice and moans cracking as they left him.

I gave his balls a slight tug and moaned around him sending vibrations through him. His balls tightened I swallowed him as he squirted hot salty liquid throughout my mouth. When he finished still panting, I pulled my mouth off his softening flesh. Moaning at the taste of his cum as I swallowed the little bit left on my tongue licking my lips in satisfaction at my meal.

'So-so sexy. So hot-t.' Edward panted at me stroking the hair from my face and rubbing his thumb over my lips, 'Come here.'

I moved up him so I straddled his pelvis, my core throbbing from no realise. Edward pulled me down kissing me hard with passion. As we lay there and continued to kiss I felt him begin to rise again and shift so I sat directly atop his member.

'That was fast.' I whispered against his mouth licking his lips with my tongue.

I pulled back sitting straight on him, my hands pressed against his shoulders, 'What can I say you're just that dam sexy.' I leaned down to kiss him again panting against his mouth.

'Condom.' We both whispered at the same time, I giggled slightly why he chuckled at the irony.

Edward pecked me, 'In my wallet. In my jeans.'

I quickly scrambled off Edward to his jeans pulling out his wallet and then the small silver package. Fumbling in excitement as I made my way back to him rushed throwing my leg over him again; resting on his thighs, I ripped open the package breathing hard. Pinching the end of the latex I rolled it over him smoothly. We both were breathing heavily by then once more.

I gave Edward a few strong fast pumps raising him more, before gripping him hard and raising myself above him. I slid down on him sighing at the feeling. His shaft began to stretch me, expanding me for his fit and never another's. I relaxed my muscles getting him in further. With a breath I looked at my Edward bitting his lip so he wouldn't thrust and cause me pain.

I dropped myself down on him sheafing his member fully, Edward gripped the curves of my ass with a moan holding himself still. I took a breath rotating my hips on him, digging my nails into his shoulders. I moaned as he groaned my name tightly.

It was magic the way I swirled my hips lighting up nerve ending I never knew existed. We continued to rotate out hips together hearing the slid of slink on skin contact slightly through our heavy moans.

I began to raise myself off him and drop back down with a moan every time; Edward gripped my ass helping my rise and fall. Soon I was slamming down on him harder and harder with more speed. My breasts skimmed across his hungry mouth being assaulted by his tongue and lips as they did. I pushed back off him not once breaking my pace and gripped his upper thighs tight as I rode him. Grinding my hips hard into his lap.

My orgasm was fast approaching me so I began to slam against him harder and faster. He groaned for me and only me as he pumped me up and down meeting every one of my thrusts and a circle of the hips. My breast jittered and my hair whipped back as I moved against him.

'Bella cum for me baby, cum for me.' I continued to whip my hips against him.

The pad of his thumb began to circle my clitoris and I came undone. Squeezing around him as I did, he soon followed with a shout of my name and shot his load into the slight barrier separating us.

I lay against him breathing hard quickly pulling off him, curling into his side. Watching as his rid himself of the condom and climbed off the bed and throw it in the trash with a thank. I quickly rose to my shaky legs and got dresses, finally finding my panties in Edward's pocket. I turned to a now fully clothes dishevelled Edward.

'I'm going to start birth control at the end of the month.' I said with a relaxed smile.

Edward looked at me worried, 'We can still hmhm right because I almost ran myself raw from wanking the past weeks.'

I gave a slight giggle, 'Of course we can so you better load up with condoms.' I winked at his happy face, 'Because you get the job of telling Charlie if you succeed in knocking me up.' His smile faulted slightly and he gave a shiver.

As we left the room Dr. Brandon appeared before us with a knowing smirk, 'Do I have to call a cleaning crew?' was all she asked.

I shook my head with a blush alighting my cheeks, 'No mama. Sorry mama.'

She nodded to us and walked away, I turned to find Edward trying not to laugh. I punched him in the arm and said, 'Shut it Romeo. Or no more sex.' Edward was quiet from then on as we walked to his car.

_Ohhhh… I now have control._

We climbed into the Volvo and Edward took off at alarming speeds making me shout out in shock, arriving at my house in record time. I opened the front door and entered the house with Edward close behind me; pressing close and wanting more. As we walked in I was surprised to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen counter looking livid.

'Bella.' He said with a dangerous angle to his voice, 'Would you care to tell me why there is a positive pregnancy test in my bin?' He glared at Edward as he spoke.

'Umm…'

_Can I not get a break…? Can't I at least keep my sexual actives a secret…!_

~0o0~

_That was the end of chapter three i hope you enjoyed it and please Review! :)_

_AND i will have another story up soon called Wardrobe so watch out for it :)_


End file.
